fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Xmark12/Warrior vs King: Linx Rifelson vs Gilgamesh (Fate)
Match Summary Link to the vs match: Linx vs Gilgamesh Rules: *Base epilogue Linx Rifelson. *Gilgamesh's original power/when he was alive (Full Power). *Speed equalized. *In-character. *Win by whatever they would do in-character to win. *Other than those, Standard Battle Assumptions apply. Setting: The battle took place on an infinite plane of grass under a sunset. Results: It was concluded that the battle would be a tie. Battle A beautiful view was in sight. A grassy plain, stretching on for infinity. The wind blew gently. The sunset shined brightly. And under this view, two flashes of light sparked in the sky. It grew bigger and bigger, until it became fully visible. Then— suddenly— two figures dropped from the light in the sky, crashing onto the plain below, creating a dust of smoke. Through the smoke, the first figure walked out. He is laced with gold on all sides. Golden armor, golden earrings, golden combed back spikey hair. The only things not gold about him was his very body and piercing crimson eyes. The man radiated with arrogance and royalty; his eyes gazed upon all. The man crossed his arms and looked around. “Hm? What mongrel dared to descend me from my throne?” He looked down, and saw another figure. “Was it you, boy.” He demanded. The second person, still a bit dazed, looked up from his sitting position, staring at the golden figure with his own bright red eyes. The young man donned bright cyan armor, with images of people, trees, stars, and life engraved on it. His dark blue hair became messy after the fall, but he didn’t seem to mind it. Then, the golden figure spoke once again, “Take those eyes off of me, commoner. You have no right to stare at me in such a way. Now, answer. I do not have time to play games. I have a kingdom to rule.” He looked at the young man in annoyance. “...I didn’t send us here. We were probably teleported by something.” The young man finally spoke, getting up from his sitting position. The two looked directly at each other; one in arrogance, and the other in wariness. After a tense stare down, the silence was broken. “...Who are you supposed to be?” The cyan armored figure said curiously. Suddenly, the golden armored figure’s face went from annoyance to anger. “You dare not know my name?!” He yells. “...It was just a simple question...?” And that’s when the golden figure’s veins popped. “Such an insult is worthy of death! I am Gilgamesh, ruler of Uruk! King of Heroes! I will mark this land as your grave!!” The King responded... “...You’re no hero.” And the young man replied. Suddenly, a blade shot towards the cyan armored man. He narrowly side-stepped the attack that was intended to impale his stomach. The weapon pierced the ground, leaving a sizable crack on it as a result. “What was that for?” He turned towards the King, now having his guard up. “That was for insulting me with those words, mongrel.” It seemed as if the King of Heroes calmed down. He breathed in and out before speaking once more, “Before you die, tell me your name so that I may mark it on your grave.” He crossed his arms. “It’s Linx Rifelson, Defender of Gyrohem. If you’re really the King of Heroes, then why don’t you start acting like one?” Linx gets into a fighting stance. “Hmph, it is a king’s job to rule over his subjects with an iron fist. Not doing so would lead to the failure of his subjects.” Suddenly, golden ripples start to appear behind Gilgamesh, and legendary weapons of all kinds appear from them. As sun fell, the two mighty Heroes looked straight at each other. One was the very first Hero of old— the King of Heroes. The ruler of Uruk. The man who believed in life's ugliness, and its selfishness. The other was a young man who became a Hero out of sheer will— the protector of the planet Gyrohem. The man who believed in life's hopefulness, and its brightness. Both stand opposite of each other in a never ending field of grass; their ideals let out into the wind as they prepare for battle. (Overcome the Myth) The first to attack was Gilgamesh, blasting weapons of all kinds towards Linx’s direction. However, all of them bounced off of his armor. “Hm? It seems as if low-class weapons will not affect you.” Suddenly, Gilgamesh opened a new portal, and launched a golden spear at his enemy at blinding speeds. Linx widens his eyes and jumped to the side. An explosion can be heard from the back of Linx. He turned around, and saw a large chunk of the field had been completely erased. He turned back to a smirking Gilgamesh. More weapons of similar power started to appear from the gates and were launched at Linx. He dodged as many as he could, but Linx was eventually hit by one, knocking him back. After getting up, Linx responded, “You have some pretty neat weapons. If we ever do make up, mind letting me see some of them?” He put up little cocky smirk on his face, hiding the fact that he was trying to find a way to get in closer. “Hmph. You’re lucky I’m even entertaining the idea of using my treasures against a mongrel such as you.” Gilgamesh continued his barrage. A blade to the left. A spear to the right. An axe to the head. A dagger to the legs. They all came at once and exploded in a bright light. Dust filled the area where Linx once stood. Then… silence. “So he wasn’t even worth my treasures after-all… and here I thought I sensed something in that boy—” Suddenly, from the dust, a blur passed through. The King of Heroes barely saw a fist nearly collide with his face. The King’s guard is raised. This boy is not one to be taken lightly. Suddenly, hundreds of blades were shot towards Linx, who hurriedly backed up, punching each of the weapons into pieces. Upon standing still once again, Linx raised his arms in a fighting stance; only his hair seemed to be dirtied by the direct hits he’s taken so far. “It’ll take a lot more than that to take me out. Warm up is done. Time for the real fight to start.” Linx suddenly dashed towards Gilgamesh. The golden King, now fully prepared, launched his barrage of weapons once again at his enemy. The attempt was futile however, as Linx created a multitude of Aura Energy orbs and launched them at the blades, making them explode on impact. Now in striking distance, Linx raises his arms for a punch and releases…! …Until it was blocked by multiple blades suddenly protecting the King. The two locked eyes in anticipation. Linx attempted to push through his enemy's defenses. “...You said that it was a king’s job to rule under an iron fist… But that's not what I think!” Linx exclaimed as he jumped back from the sudden volley of swords that were about to impale him from the ground. “A king should also rule knowing what his subjects need!” “I do know what my people need. They need someone to unify them! Without a ruler, then there is no order!” Gates suddenly opened all around Linx, launching blades in directs where he cannot dodge… But Linx dodged anyways. No— he didn't dodge them, but instead probability itself was manipulated so that he wouldn't get hit. “A ruler who’s oppressing them? A ruler should be kind and just to his people!” Linx started to run up to Gilgamesh, who’s still launching a barrage of weapons at him. Gilgamesh’s expression suddenly changed to annoyance. “Hmph, wake of from your delusion, warrior. An ideal such as kindness to all will only instill weakness. Now perish!” More and more portals open, shooting out more and more blades of all kinds at Linx. However, they were all shattered when Linx rammed into each and every one of them. Upon contact with him, each weapon released an effect in all directions. Freeze. Soul destruction. Gravity manipulation. Spatial warping. Erasure. All of the abilities the weapons may have had were completely resisted and swatted aside. Gilgamesh widened his eyes in shock, before realizing that Linx was once again in striking range. “And oppressing your people will eventually instill chaos!!” Linx’s hand started to glow with Aura Energy. He pulled it back, and then— —“'Pressure Punch'!” A punch that stuns the opponent, removes their regeneration capabilities, and ignores the enemy’s durability upon collision comes straight towards the King of Heroes… However. (Music Stops) “What?!” Linx’s arm is suddenly wrapped in chains. “Hm. I have to say I’m impressed. You forced me to use one of my most beloved treasures… the Chains of Heavens. Not even a God can escape from them.” Then, Gilgamesh pulls a blade out of one of the gates. “Ideals are but dreams, boy. Eventually, you must face reality.” The King readies to stab the commoner. “...No.” (Heroic Desire) “What?” The King questions. “...Anything… can happen…” Linx grabs the blade with his other hand. Not even a single cut is made on him. “...EVEN DREAMS!” Linx suddenly breaks the blade and tears off the chains and Pressure Punches Gilgamesh, all at once! He is sent flying. Dirt and dust kick around Gilgamesh’s once clean body. His entire top half of his armor is shattered, revealing red tattoos scattered all across his chest! He starts to cough. “But… that’s—” “Impossible? Where I come from… anything’s possible. As long as you have the imagination to think it and the willpower to make it, you can achieve anything!” Linx stands tall in-front of the King. “So I will fight for that dream… That dream of kindness to all!” Gilgamesh stares at Linx dumbfounded. Eventually though, he starts to chuckle, then laugh. “I did not think of you as a jester, warrior! Hahaha!!” He laughs even more. Linx just looks at him confused. “Heh… You have given me great entertainment so far, Defender of Gyrohem. Rejoice, Linx Rifelson! I have deemed you worthy of fighting seriously!” The King smirks. Linx widened his eyes in a little surprise, before smirking as well. “So you weren’t taking things seriously too huh, alright. If you’re fighting seriously now, then that means I will too.” Linx raises his arms in a fighting stance once again, whereas Gilgamesh retracts all of the gates but one, pulling out a giant golden axe from it. The two stare each other down one more, and then— CLASH The sound of axe against gauntlet. Their movements were so fast that seemed as if they teleported to each other. The shockwave of the clash suddenly created a huge crater on the ground. Thus the mighty battle continued. The two armored men clash, sending ripples into the infinite space. Each clash was intended to take out the enemy. Downwards slash meets forward fist. Sideways cut meets upward fist. One slash leads to one parry, and one punch leads to one block. Each swing far surpassed the speed of light; each punch far surpassed a planet buster’s strongest attack. It’s an absolute deadlock; the plain is not even recognizable anymore. Suddenly, ripples appear behind Gilgamesh once more. Hundreds— no, thousands of gates are opened, and many more weapons are launched out of them. Linx seemed to effortlessly dodge and weave past them, but in reality, probability is being bent so that none of them would hit him. Homing blades, magical blades, spatial warping blades, reality warping blades, none of them were able to hit Linx at all! Gilgamesh laughed as the blades exploded upon connecting to the ground. He has not had this much fun in a battle since his fight with Enkidu. (Music Stops) Hours upon hours pass. The eternal sunset still peered over the horizon. The grassy plain isn’t even that anymore. Thousands upon thousands of weapons of all kinds littered the ground before the two armored men as they look upon each other with hard breaths. “Hah… hah… heh… You’ve… emptied my entire treasury. This hasn’t happened since… a fight with a friend.” “...Is… that so?... Good. Now… you don’t have anything else to use.” Linx pants. “Hmhmhm... There’s one more weapon I have yet to use.” Gilgamesh says while standing straight once more. Linx does the same, waiting in anticipation. (Cosmic Air) “Let us see if you will keep your resolve after facing my ultimate weapon. I, Gilgamesh, deem you worthy of beholding its sight!” Suddenly, one last ripple forms on the ground in-front of Gilgamesh. Something rises from it, revealing itself to be a sword— no, that “thing” is not a sword. That “thing” was created before the concept of a sword was even thought of. “Awaken, Ea! A worthy stage has been set!” Suddenly, the three cylinders that make up where the blade supposed to be start to spin. It spins faster. Then faster. Then faster. Gilgamesh continues to let it spin… then suddenly… ...Reality breaks around the two. Linx looks down, and sees three giant rotating energy fields in the shape of galaxies. Gilgamesh grabs the “sword” and slowly raises it to the sky. The energy fields follow the “sword” upwards, and then all three of the fields are clear to see from above. Linx simply smirks. “It looks like I have to respond.” For a brief second, Linx’s hair shined a bright blue, his eyes glowed a bright red, and a light blue aura surrounded him. Linx raised one of his arms in the air, and over charges it with Aura Energy. The power of a timeline destroying attack, condensed into that one fist. “Look upon and behold the star of creation! Enuma...” The “sword” that can birth and destroy creation. “'Final'...” The fist that can negate any attack. “...ELISH!!!” “...THRUSH!!!” Clash. The world seemed to bend, break, and recreate, all in that single moment. When it began, it finished, and when it finished, it began. The first move was the King, launching rotating red “wind” and the giant galaxy-like fields at his enemy. Then, the Defender jumped towards sure death, fully believing he can achieve the impossible… (Music Stops) (Ultimate Battle) ...and he does. His fist collides with the first field, and broke it. “IMPOSSIBLE!!” Gilgamesh yelled, attempting to increase the strength of his strongest attack. Linx began to yell as he attempted to do the same, breaking through the second galaxy-like field. Gilgamesh increased the output of the blast. The red "wind" blew around the final field surrounding Linx, attempting to split him all across time, space, and creation itself... but Linx resisted. His will to win increased. "Even if... the power of creation is against me... I'll surpass it! If there is no path... then I will carve it...! A hero never gives up... even when all the odds are against them...! So... I'll surpass your power... WITH ALL OF MY WILL!!!!" Linx yelled at the top of his lungs. Gilgamesh's face becomes desperate. "Damn you, damn you, DAMN YOU!!!!" Gilgamesh yells. The red "wind" that dislocates time and space are being negated by Linx's fist. He closes in. The output becomes stronger, but Linx's will becomes higher. The final galaxy-like field is destroyed. Linx now comes face to face with the full force of the Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth... and resists its power through sheer will. “RRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” Linx yelled as much as he can, negating the tears in space-time as he got closer to his enemy. “DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!” Gilgamesh released all of his power, as much as he could. The red "wind" became larger, and larger, and larger, until it became as big as infinity... but it was still negated in its entirety by Linx's fist. Linx got in striking range, and then… ...punched Ea to pieces. (Music Stops) The infinite plain shook, and both were knocked back... The aftermath of the attack left the two men on the ground, back in reconstructed reality. The plain was unrecognizable, but the sun was still set in its place on the horizon. Eventually, after recovering a little, the two started to speak once more. (May Your XXX Soar!) “I can’t…” “...Move.” Both Gilgamesh and Linx say. After a minute of silence, Linx spoke up. “...So who’s the victor…?” “...It looks as if this battle is a tie.” Gilgamesh answered. Linx starts to chuckle, and then laugh. Gilgamesh does the same. “You were a worthy opponent, Linx Rifelson... though one my greatest treasures is now gone.” “So were you, Gilgamesh… also sorry about that.” ...After minutes of silence, it was Gilgamesh this time who spoke up. “...I shall continue to stand by rulers having to be strong to rule his people.” Linx sighs in response and says, “Not even a compromise?” “Hmph, I am not one to be swayed so easily.” Linx manages to make a smile when the King said that. “...Fine, I’ll let you think about it… Hey I can move again.” Linx slowly gets up. Upon seeing this, so does Gilgamesh. “Soo… does that mean we’re friends now?” Linx asks. Gilgamesh simply frowns. “Hmph, you are still but a warrior to me. A mighty warrior, but one nonetheless. I will only have one friend in my life.” He responds solemnly. It seems as if this event was recent, and Linx caught on. “Oh, that’s fine.” Both looked out into the sunset, and tried to figure out a way home… “By the way… since we made up…” “Hm?” The King looked at Linx. “...Can I see some of your weapons? I did say that I wanted to see some earlier.” Linx smirked. Gilgamesh frowned. “You broke one of my most prized possessions. Unless you are willing to serve under me, I will not allow you to touch any of my treasures.” Linx sighed at the response and let out a “fiiiineeee”. More banter and a couple minutes later, the two heroes eventually figured out a way back to each of their worlds. Story Summary Summary: Two great heroes are summoned under an eternal sunset and do battle. Results: None of the fighters received permanent injuries. Eventually, they both made up, and they found a way out of that world. Both characters lived. After returning to Uruk, Gilgamesh thinks of how to rule his kingdom better, and after returning to Gyrohem, Linx only becomes more resolute in his ideal. Conclusion How did the winner win: There was no winner. Why did the winner win: They both had a tie because both did not have the necessary powers to take down the other. Author's Note: First vs story. Just a little test. Category:Blog posts Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Stories Category:Vs Stories Category:Action Stories